With the rapid development of the network technology and popularity of network enabled devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, laptops, and other such terminals, popularity and demand for video call software in such terminals has also seen a rapid increase. Video call software enables a video of a counterpart device being used in a phone call to be displayed in real time during the call.
A mobile terminal, acting as a receiver, may receive, through a network, image frames of the video sent from a sender device. The receiver may use the received image frames to playback the video.
However, such video playback may not be adaptive to network delays and other factors related to the network used by the mobile terminal. This may adversely affect real-time performance of the video, such as smoothness during playback.